The Other Brother
by ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe
Summary: His hands cupped my face, pulling me in. I remembered the threat hanging over my head and had to stop him. Just before his lips touched mine, I whispered, 'I know what you are, Damon. And I'm a hell of a lot scarier than you.' DAMON/OC
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyy! Big mouth's back!

**I really wasn't planning this story. I had decided to take a break until the end of September and then write a story based on the results of my poll. But then a funny thing happened.**

**A couple of nights ago I woke up from a really bad dream at about half three in the morning. I couldn't get back to sleep because every time I closed my eyes the dream would carry on. Suddenly, I started hearing a story in my head – almost as if I was reciting a story that I knew off by heart. It was reallyyyyy good, and I had no idea where it came from.**

**I knew that if I waited until the end of September to write it I would have forgotten it. Therefore, I started writing. I have no idea where it will go, because like I said, this was totally unplanned for. Tell me what you think of this story so far and tell me where you think I could take it in a review. Conversely, tell me it's shit and that I should ditch it straight away.**

**It's another Damon/O.C. story, with a history of Stefan/O.C. Rated T for language (and for possible fluffy stuff later on.) This first chapter is rated T/M, because of the theme/content. I would put a summary, but I don't have one yet, soooo… :D**

**This one goes out to the voices in my head – without you I wouldn't be writing this at all! Also to one of my favey reviewers, DimFishLovesParamore, whom I love so much that I have given her a spoiler for my other story – DimFish, keep it to yourself! And thanks to cataloo456, for coming up with the quote marked * - pure effing genius – hope you don't mind me borrowing it!**

**Peace Love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Other Brother

Chapter One – Close Encounter.

I looked at my watch, sighing. He was late. The cheating little bastard was late. He had promised to talk to me, to explain himself, and give numerous excuses, none of which were reasons and none of which would make me take him back. I leant my head back against the lamppost I was leaning on and slipped my fingers through my belt loops. He thought that I had asked him to meet me so I could beg him to come back to me. Uh-huh. And how are things on planet You-Wish?

I felt eyes on me and scanned the crowd of people surging round me. I quickly found the source of the gaze. He was sat by the window of the bar opposite, pint in hand. Probably the hottest guy in town. Easily the hottest guy in view. I looked over the top of my dark glasses and smirked at him. He raised his glass and my grin widened. It was obviously an invitation, but I was not _that girl_. I looked down at my boots, wondering what I would look like to him. Black, straight hair half-way down my back, with peroxide blond and bright red streaking through it. A pale face, partly hidden by big aviators. Long legs covered by black skinny jeans. Black leather jacket with silver zips and chains over the top, with a thick band of dark green shirt showing over my hips. High heeled, silver studded boots added to my height, and black nail varnish was clearly visible on my fingertips. I supposed I looked pretty hot. Good.

Half an hour later, I gave up. He obviously didn't care enough if he could leave me waiting for over 30 minutes. Well, that or he was too shit scared about the chewing out I was planning on giving him. Oh well, I'd just kill him when he had the guts to face me. Bloody Stefan Salvatore, always so righteous and up his own. I think I must have caught some horrible disease or something to even _consider _going out with him. Asshole.

I walked down the main street, heading for home. I shoved my hands in my pockets and watched the people passing me get on with their lives. I didn't show how hurt I was inside. I turned down a narrow, unlit alleyway, a shortcut to the home. It was getting dark and fewer people were around. I quickened my pace, not wanting to be caught in the already dark alley with the only light coming from the moon. As I began to speed up, I noticed another set of footsteps behind me. Following me. Sugar. Honey. Iced. Tea.

I glanced around, trying to look uninterested and not worried. It was the guy from the bar, the guy who had been staring at me earlier. This could not be coincidence. I was speed walking now, my body aching to break into a run but my mind stopping me, knowing that if I did, the guy would give chase and catch up easily, no matter how drunk he was. I heard his footsteps quicken and my breathing came heavier. As I spun around to confront him, defend myself, I felt myself being suddenly pushed up against the wall.

"Hello, pretty lady." The man sneered in my face. I vaguely recognised him as someone who had left my school a few years back. The smell of alcohol radiated off him and I gagged. His hands were on my shoulders, his body pressed against mine, pinning me up against the wall.

"Get off me." I didn't raise my voice but there was a steel ring of authority in my words. "Did your mommy never tell you that people are not posters and do not belong pinned to walls*?"

"But I haven't got to know you yet. I'm sure, by the time I'm done, you won't want me to get off, at all." I started twisting around violently in his grip, realising what he planned to do. "Nah-ah-ah. Behave, or I will have to make you." I screamed as I saw the silver knife in his hand. "Screaming won't help you, babe. No-one can hear you." I stamped my heel down on his foot as he tore off my jacket, exposing my green tank top. I heard him make a noise of…I don't even wanna _know _what of. I carried on struggling, then let out a gasp of pain as I felt the silver blade swish down my arm. There was a long cut, from the crook of my elbow to my wrist, and it was dripping blood. I punched at the man with my good arm, and I felt the cartilage in his nose break under my knuckles.

"You little bitch!" He howled. I tried to escape from his grip while he was distracted, but his hand curled around my injured arm, pulling me up short, hissing in pain. "Oh no you don't. I'm not gonna play nice anymore!" With that, he slashed down my top, cutting into my stomach, exposing my dark purple bra. He dove for me, pushing me to the ground. I screamed as his lips crashed down on mine, screamed as I felt his hands wander all over my body, screamed as he cut into my chest, screamed as he bashed my head against the hard floor, screamed as he started pulling his trousers off. I lay under him, struggling uselessly, whimpering. Just as his fingers started to pull off my jeans, I felt him being yanked off me. I lay on the ground, shaking, hardly realising that I had just been saved. I sat up slowly, seeing my hero slamming my attacker against the wall, knocking him out. I watched as my saviour came towards me slowly, holding his hands out in a gesture of peace. I stared blankly at him, hugging my knees, rocking back and forth.

"Sweetheart? Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Damon – are you okay?" Damon crouched down in front of me, his tone soothing, capturing my gaze. I realised that tears were streaming down my face, mingling with blood from the cut on my head, running over my swollen lips. He reached out and brushed my hair back from my forehead. I flinched away from his touch. He sighed.

"Can you walk? You need an ambulance and this alley is too narrow…" I started to get up but swayed on my feet. Damon caught me before I hit the ground, and lifted me up in his arms. I didn't have the energy, and anyway, his warm chest felt so nice and comforting next to my frozen body. He picked up the discarded leather jacket and draped it over my front, covering my modesty. He started walking slowly, calling an ambulance on his bluetooth headset. My fingers were clenched onto the lapel of his soft leather jacket, and my eyes never left his face. When he was done on the phone, he smiled down at me.

"What's your name, sugar?" I found myself trusting those crystal blue eyes above anything else.

"C-c-c-Catrina. Catrina Pierce." I stammered. His eyes widened at my name, and I wondered why.

"Catrina Pierce? Stefan's girlfriend?" My eyes widened at the mention of Stefan. How did he know him?

"Ex. Ex-girlfriend. You know him?" I asked in a still shaking voice.

"He's my little brother…he dumped you?" I looked up at Damon's face, trying to find some resemblance between him and Stefan. I noticed a large ring on his finger. Stefan had one exactly like it.

"No, I dumped him when I found out he was shagging my best friend." I let some venom seep into my voice and Damon laughed.

"Stefan cheating? Hmmm, sounds like he's been taking a leaf out of my book. I must be a bad influence."

"Stefan never mentioned he had a brother?" I asked curiously. I could hear an ambulance siren in the distance.

"Stefan's not one to brag. We don't really get along very well, but I have to check on him every now and then." Damon looked away from my face, and I realised that we were at the mouth of the alley. Paramedics were there waiting, and I closed my eyes. I don't like hospitals, or anything to do with.

"What happened to her?" I heard an authoritative male voice ask Damon. His arms were suddenly gone and I felt myself being strapped onto a stretcher. God, the humiliation!

"Attempted rape. The bloke who did it is down there – I knocked him out." I felt cool hands checking my pulse and an oxygen mask being forced over my face. I opened my eyes, looking up at the unfamiliar face of the medic.

"Alright, sweetheart? Can you tell me your name? How old are you?" The voice was full of professional concern.

"Catrina Pierce – I'm 17." The woman smiled at me encouragingly.

"Good girl. Alright, I'm just going to give you some morphine for the pain, okay?" I started shaking my head furiously.

"I'm allergic." The woman pulled the needle away quickly.

"Okay love, can you have paracetamol?" I nodded and she came back with another syringe. I felt myself being loaded onto the back of the ambulance, and heard the male voice talking.

"Are you a blood relation of the patient?"

"No, I'm her boyfriends brother. Can I please come with?" I heard Damon's low voice arguing with the male medic.

"I'm sorry, only blood relations or…" The medic's voice trailed off and I wondered what happened. "Sure, that's fine. Get in." I frowned at the medics' sudden change of tone. I looked up and saw Damon's face above mine, the face I already trusted even though I only had met him ten minutes ago. He bent down and whispered in m ear.

"I know Stefan isn't your boyfriend anymore, but I thought I'd have a better chance of getting in if I said he was." I nodded numbly, the pain meds setting in. I felt his fingers curl around my hand, and I squeezed them lightly.

"Thankyou Damon." I whispered, unable to attempt anything louder.

"Don't mention it. Who am I to ignore a damsel in distress?" I tried to focus on his face, but it wouldn't stay still, and the world was becoming blurry. Black dots swam in front of my vision and I felt my eyelids closing against my will. I tried to open them wide, to look at Damon, to tell him something was wrong, but I was fighting a losing battle. Surrendering to the blackness, I passed out.

**REVIEW!** **XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – A Latin Lesson and an Invitation.**

I could smell the clean, sanitised, unmistakable scent of hospitals, and wished I could pass out again. I could hear monitors beeping in rhythm with my heart and there was a itchy, annoying thing on the back of my hand. I reached over to scratch, but cool fingers stopped me.

"Bad idea." I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright, white light. I saw Damon's face hovering above me. "Hey, fighter. Thought you might want me to stay, cos they haven't managed to get hold of any family." I blinked again and focussed my eyes. I saw the drip going into my hand and noticed the saline drip hanging above my bed. I pulled a face.

"Ew. Hospital." Damon laughed, and I noticed his face looked pretty tense and knackered. "Let me guess. You don't like hospitals either." He grinned ruefully.

"Give the girl a medal! Hospitals are too close to authority." I giggled and heard a strange grating noise coming from my throat. Mmmm. Attractive(!)

"How long was I out? How bad is it?" I looked around for a clock, and saw it was 3 oclock. AM or PM, I wondered. And what day?

"The attack was two nights ago, and it's 3pm now." I raised my eyebrows, becoming painfully aware of stitches in my forehead.

"Woah. Was I doped up, or did I hit my head really hard?"

"Bit of both. As to the extent of your injuries…" His voice trailed off and I pulled a face.

"That bad?"

"Well, aside from at least five stitches in each place that bastard cut you, you had internal bleeding."

"Oh God." The stitches on my head contracted.

"The knife got your lung. It was a pretty close call." I lay back on the pillows, breathing heavily. "Hey." I felt Damon's hand on my shoulder. "It's all ok now. The doctors want a number for your parents. Your phone's got a lock on it, so we couldn't check, and for some reason you're not on their records…?" It was clearly a question.

"I'm not a teen runaway or anything interesting like that. I live in a home. My parents were killed by a wild animal a few years back." The muscles in Damon's face moved as he worked to cover up his initial reaction.

"Oooo-kayy. Do you have a number for the … home?" Damon got out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Sure." I recited the familiar number. He relayed it to a near doctor and the doc walked off, smiling. I saw him on the phone a few minutes later, nodding his head. I tried to act indifferent as he came over.

"Ahhh, Caterina, you're awake." No shit. "How are you feeling?" Stupid question. I thought doctor's were supposed to be smart?

"Hunky dorey, Doc!" I enthused sarcastically. Damon covered up his laughter with a violent coughing fit.

"Good, good. Any pain?" Umm, how about everywhere?

"Not really. A bit sore." I shot Damon a wink and he grinned, holding back laughter. The doctor surveyed us with judgey eyes. "Really, Doc. I'll be just great as soon as I get out of here." I really hated hospitals.

"Well, we need to keep an eye on your obs for a bit, but you should be good to go in a couple of days. Your social worker is on their way." I couldn't disguise my groan of disappointment. "Now, now, Catrina, show some respect." Yeharrr. Respect. To Michael, my old bogey of a social worker, born in the Middle Ages and kill-joy extrordinaire. Mmmmmm. Just marvellous. I was just bursting with excitement. "I'll be along in about an hour to take your bloods. If you need anything, just hit the call button and someone will be along as soon as possible." The doctor smiled at me and walked away.

"The same to you, dickwad." He must have been my age once!

"Now, now Catrina, show some respect!" Damon mimicked the doctor and I weakly elbowed him. "So what's the problem with your social worker, anyway?"

"He is the biggest old bogey on planet Earth, and his favourite hobby is being a killjoy. He nearly had a fit when I dyed my hair, and don't get me started on the time when I showed up to a meeting with him in a mini-skirt and thigh-high boots!" I grimaced at the memory.

"He complained about that? I wouldn't!" Damon sounded totally sincere.

"Mm-hm." I stared up at the ceiling. "Has Stefan called?" I kept my voice even.

"Nope." Damon popped the 'p'. "Why do you wanna speak to Sir Brood-A-Lot anyway?"

"Well, if you think about it, he's the reason why I got attacked. If he had actually showed up…" Damon cut me off.

"I'm lost. Go from the beginning, talk slowly, and whatever you do, don't get emotional." Damon gave me a tight, attentive smile. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Well, if you want the gist…I was going out with Stefan. I found out he was shagging one of my best friends. I broke off with him. I asked to meet up with him in a very public place to 'talk things over', a.k.a. have a bitch at him. He didn't show. I walked home. You know the rest." I copied Damon's smile.

"Ahh. I get it now." I clapped slowly.

"So what about you? Got any gossip?" I tried to copy Stefan's broody look. I failed epicly.

"That look so is not you." I stuck my tongue out. "Well, I never have anything serious with anyone. Not since Stefan and I sort of dated the same girl." I pulled a face. "Then she died, and I gave Stefan hell about it. Then he got another girl who looked the same as the other girl. Then that ended badly. I don't really do dating." I smiled.

"Sorry about her dying." He shrugged.

"Ancient history. Over it." I patted his hand. "Different subject. Are you part of one of the Founding families?" I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"It's over-rated."

"Tell me about it. Salvatore, remember?" I gave him that one. "Was one of your ancestors called Katherine?" I frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I think so. Katherine Pierce. My great-great-great aunt or something else with a lot of 'greats'" I tipped my head to one side. "Why?"

"Our ancestors dated. Well, courted. The original Salvatore brothers were both hooked. Then of course, she died in the Battle of Willow Creek."

"Trapped inside the burning church. I know. I do take history." I remembered the argument between the old history teacher, Mr Tanner and Stefan.

"Who's your teacher?"

"You're being very inquisitive, aren't you?" Damon just looked at me. "Mr Alaric Saltzman. He's cool."

"Yeah, we're friends." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, we get along." I raised the other. "Okay, we try to kill each other on a regular basis, but who's counting?" I laughed. Then I bit my lip, suddenly worried. I looked up at the hook my drip was hanging on. "What, are you okay?" Damon's hand hovered over the 'call' button.

"No, it's just…" I blushed. "You couldn't help me up, could you?"

"Yesssss, whyy?" Damon stood up.

"Well, I don't have a catheter." He didn't get it. He was dumb. "I need to go potty." Realisation dawned on his face, total lightbulb moment.

"Ahhh. Okay then. Come on." Damon put an arm awkwardly my shoulders and lifted me up. I winced but got up. He kept an arm around me – after major surgery and three days in bed I was kinda unsteady. I reached up and unhooked my drip. We shuffled slowly along the ward, me clutching onto Damon for dear life. We reached the door to the ladies. "Do you want me to come in with you? I don't mind!" Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I slapped his arm gently.

"No, I think I can manage." I untangled my arm from around him and put a hand on the door frame to steady myself.

"Call if you need me. You ask, I come. I'm easy like dat." Damon gave me a flirtatious grin.

"Oh shut up." I pushed open the door and went in. I did my business and stumbled back to the door, worn out. I hadn't realised that having a piss could be so tiring! I pulled on the door and practically collapsed into Damon's arms.

"Woah, easy there. You alright?" He captured my gaze, his arms around me, supporting me. I blinked blearily, feeling nice in his embrace.

"Yeah, just…get me back to bed, will you? I'm pooped." He laughed quietly, changing our position so he could help me walk.

"Isn't that what you went to the loo for? Your poop?" I pulled a face and hit him. "Hey. Less of that, alright? I'm behaving, so should you." I stuck my tongue out at him again. We made our slow was back to my bed and he helped me onto the mattress. He took the saline bag from my limp fingers and hooked it back up. I smiled at him, and he reached over and pushed my hair out of my eyes. Hardly realising what I was doing, I leant against his hand, pressing my cheek to his dry palm. He didn't pull his hand back, just gently caressed my cheek. I had nearly fallen asleep, but then I heard the unmistakable drone that was Michael's voice.

"Catrina?" I sighed and rolled over to face him. I saw him eyeing Damon uneasily. "Stefan, I take it?"

"No, I'm his older, better-looking brother." Michael spluttered a bit.

"Yes, yes, well, Damon, do you think you could leave Catrina and I alone for a few minutes?" His tone was not one to be messed with.

"Yes sir!" Damon stood up, towering over Michael. Michael shrank down a bit under his gaze. "I'll be just round the corner if you want me, okay, Cat?" I nodded mutely, doing my very best rabbit-in-headlights look. He smiled and kissed my forehead lightly. I heard gagging noises from Michael, but ignored them. My skin tingled where his lips had touched it, and my skin felt hot. Damon smiled at me again, nodded towards my social worker and walked out with incredible grace. I stared after him for a minute, then shook myself and turned back to Michael.

"Hey Michael. How's things?" I said cheekily, taking my normal manner with him.

"How could you be so irresponsible? Going out in the dark to meet up with your _boyfriend…_ and God only knows how many other _boys…_ you must be more careful, Catrina. It could have been a lot worse!" I felt my anger boiling near the top of my brain.

"Okay, Michael. Let's get some things straight. One, I didn't go out in the dark. I went out way before it got dark to meet up with Stefan, who then didn't show, so I had to walk home in the dark. Two, Stefan isn't my _boyfriend _anymore. I dumped him when I found out he had been fucking my best friend. Three, I had never planned to meet up with any other guys – I'm not actually a slut, no matter how much you may think that." I know that I shouldn't have flipped out like that, especially not on the middle of a public ward.

"Watch your language, young lady. Why were you going to meet up with Stefan if you 'dumped' him? You only went out with him for a couple of weeks!" I rolled my eyes, resisting the temptation to scream in frustration.

"I went to talk to him, to have a go at him, to give him a right chewing out, to make him feel bad, to have a bitch at him!" My voice steadily cresendoed. I heard him muttering something about the kids of today and fought the urge to punch him.

"Why was Damon here then? If you only just dumped his brother…aren't you going a bit fast? Older boys will always want older things."

"There is nothing between me and Damon, okay? He was the one that found me, the one that _saved _me. You were pretty rude to him, all things considered." Michael's face was changing colour rapidly, from white to green to blue to purple. "Are you okay?" I asked with fake concern.

"Don't be cheeky." He took a deep breath. "I've arranged for several weeks of counselling, which I fully expect you to attend…" I exploded.

"COUNSELLING? AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO ASK ME FIRST IF I WANTED IT? YOU DIDN'T THINK TO SEE HOW I WAS COPING BEFORE YOU WENT AND STUCK YOUR BIG, FAT, MIDDLE AGES NOSE IN!" I took several calming breaths, remembering the other people on the ward.

"In the circumstances, I believe I did the right thing. Bearing in mind that I only found out what happened two hours ago, I fully had the right…" I reached behind me and slammed on the call button. A nurse came over to my bed, all concern and smiles.

"Yes, Catrina? How can I help? More pain meds?" I shook my head.

"I don't want him here. Can you please make him go away?" I asked ever so polite, butter-wouldn't-melt. She looked between us, suspicion on her face.

"Not really, she doesn't mean it…" Michael protested, worried for his job.

"Shut up, Michael. Nurse, can you please make him leave?" The nurse deliberated for a second.

"Um. Sir, Catrina needs to rest and shouldn't get stressed. Maybe you can come back another day…?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes Michael. Come back another day. I know! How about the day when hell freezes over? Even better, when pigs go flying past your window!" I gave him the evils and he stood up quickly.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"No Michael. I want a new social worker and I don't want to see your ugly mug again, okay? And I won't be going to counselling or any crap like that, got it?" He was about to protest. "Goodbye now Michael. Have a nice life. In fact. Don't bother." He looked from me to the stunned nurse and made up his mind. He all but ran away. I looked up at the nurse, who was staring at me in an amused, disapproving way.

"That wasn't very nice." She hid her smile.

"I never said I was a nice person. And he isn't very nice either, so he only got what he gives." I shrugged. "Can you see Damon? Tall, pale, dark hair, hot?" She laughed.

"Yeah, he's coming over now. Buzz if you need anything." She walked away, giving Damon an awed stare as she passed him.

"I heard your little outburst, Cat." He sat down on the end of my bed.

"I think the whole ward heard it Damon." He chuckled.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you. You seem to weak and little and innocent."

"I'm anything if innocent. I could have been meaner. I could have insulted him in Latin!"

"You can do that?" Damon asked incredulously. "I mean, I'm awesome, but that is one thing I definitely can't do."

"Oh sure. I have a whole book of Latin naughty words."

"Teach me some!" Damon would have got on his knees I swear.

"Okay, we can start with something easy. Futue te ipsum*." I pronounced the familiar Latin.

"What does that mean?" Damon was transfixed.

"It means 'Go fuck yourself'." I announced proudly. He repeated the Latin and I beamed. "We'll have you cussing like a pro in no time!" I smiled, evil thoughts in my head. Then I carried on the lesson.

Two days later, I was heading out of the hospital on the arm of my new social worker, Amy. She was cool. We were both obsessed with Green Day, and she seemed to be on the same wavelength as me. Well, I say the same, but I don't fit on a wavelength. We got into her little Mini (one of the proper old ones, not the new piles of shit they call Mini's). She put the car in gear and we shot off. She likes to drive fast. I'm not sure whether she ever had driving lessons. She drives like a Maltese person**. We made it to the home in record time, and she helped me up to my room.

"You're booked off school for the rest of the week for definite. If you're not up to it next week, you can have more time off, although your teachers will start sending work. Give us a shout if you need anything." I flopped down on the bed, happy to be home. I kicked off my shoes and curled up under the covers. Within a minute I was asleep.

Two weeks later. I hadn't heard from Stefan or Damon. I had gone back to school a few days before, and had had to put up with the whispers and the rumours wherever I went. I had a big ugly scar down my face and more over my torso, but I tried not to draw attention to it. I was sat at the communal kitchen table, trying to do my maths homework. My teacher was evil. He was making me do all the work I had missed as well as my normal homework…for three days time. Eeeeevvviiiillllllllllll. Damn you Mr Ellis***! The doorbell rang then and I shot up to answer it, eager for the distraction.

"I'll get it." I walked to the door and unlocked it with the key under the vase in the hall. I pushed down the handle and pulled (the door always got stuck – you really had to give it some powerrrrrr!). I finally yanked it open and looked at the person standing there.

"Hello, Miss Pierce."

"Damon!" I squealed. I flung my arms round his neck before freezing with embarrassment. He laughed and put his arms gently around my waist.

"Someone's pleased to see me. I tend to have that effect." I pulled back.

"Sorry, I just haven't had anyone to see me since I got out of hospital…everyone at school is avoiding me. How's you?" I said breathlessly. I still got tired pretty easy.

"I'm good. You?" Damon gave me his breathtaking half smile.

"Fine. Come in, we can talk." I stepped inside, gesturing past me.

"Are you sure? You can still revoke the invitation…" Damon seemed hesitant.

"Don't be silly – what's your problem? Come on in!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him in. His feet crossed the threshold for the first time.

**Heyyyy**

**I'm writing this in the hope that people like the first chapter. If I've posted this, it's because I got enough positive feed back on the first chapter to want to do so. I find FanFic-ing strangly addictive, and once I've started, I find it difficult to stop. Please review etc – it is love!**

**Some references….**

***This is actually correct Latin. My dad has this nifty little book of naughty Latin words and it somehow found its way into my room…next to the computer XP**

****Readers of my other story will remember my two week break because I went on holiday to Malta. This is a reference to their driving skills. They all drive like mad men. Seriously. They don't indicate, or pay any attention to road markings. It is not uncommon for them to weave all over the road just so they can drive in the shade. It can be quite scary :/**

*****Mr Ellis is my maths teacher of the past two years. I don't really like him. He is incredibly boring and alwayyyyssss gives us homework. He not nice.**

**Sorry about the long gap between updates – I went back to school on Monday, so updates will come a lot less frequently now. SORRYY!**

**I still need reviews – I don't know where this story is going.**

**I thought that I might leave it as a two-shot, and post lots of linked stories, with the same characters? Tell me what you think….?**

**BTW, have you heard the new McFly song? It is immense, and also strangely addictive. If you haven't heard it, YouTube it now! It's called Party Girl and the video is about vampires and stuff XP.**

**And Tom Fletcher is seriously buff. And pretty cute. But I still prefer Damon!**

**Peace Love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry for long A/N, I am a constant sufferer of verbal diarrhoea. Tis a terrible affliction, and quite incurable. Unless I actually get a zip fitted to my mouth. And my typing fingers. SHUT UP SASKIA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Not as if you're a Vampire...**

**Heyyy =D**

**I am soooooooooo sorry about the maHOOsive gap between updates – I'm back at school now and my teachers all hate me. I mean, seriously. My sister is doing her GCSE's and she's getting less homework than I am! No fair!**

**Speaking of my sister, here is the conversation we have been having.**

_**Me: Hey Georgia, great idea!**_

_**Georgia: What?**_

_**Me: You've written over 5000 words on your story now!**_

_**Georgia: Yesssss?**_

_**Me: And you've been on FanFic for over a month now!**_

_**Georgia: Yesssss?**_

_**Me: Why don't you become my Beta and I'll be your Beta!**_

_**Georgia: Whatever.**_

_**Me: Please, we should Beta each other, it'll be cool!**_

_**Georgia: Maybe.**_

_**Me: Pleeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeeee!**_

_**Georgia: Not right now, I'm reading!**_

_**Me: Oh, okay. **_

_**(Five minutes later….)**_

_**Me: Georgia, will you be my Beta?**_

_**Georgia: Fuck off, I'm texting Adam. (her 'friend' who she met on holiday)**_

**Oooooh, BTW. I was a very naughty girl the other day and me and my friend Saffron watched the Season Two premiere illegally online. IT WAS AMAYZZING! Damn you Americans! (Although I love the ones that love me!) Why can't England have the CW channel? **

**However, a little bird called Saffron told me the other day that… VAMPIRE DIARIES SEASON TWO STARTS NEXT MONTH ON ITV2! I am a very very very happy bunnywabbit. :D**

**Sorry about long A/N, verbal diarrhoea, remember? **

**Peace Love and Damon! (And it's so sad how much he is getting rejected! Me and Saffron were just like 'It's okay Damon! We love you! Come to us! We won't reject youuuu!')**

**Read on….pwetty pwease!**

As Damon and I walked into the kitchen, everyone turned around and stared. Melissa and Taylor looked at Damon with unmistakable lust, with the I-wanna-get-in-your-pants gleam in their eyes. Tom and Danny gave up their arm wrestle to turn around and stare at us. Even Kayleigh and Aaron broke off their lip-locking to watch us with curious eyes. I rolled mine.

"Okay, okay. Nothing to see here people. Just me and my friend Damon." I sighed and gave Damon a this-is-what-I-have-to-cope-with-every-day look. He smirked.

"Your incredibly hot friend Damon!" Melissa breathed. I gave her Toby Tall. Damon snorted.

"I know I'm hot. You don't need to tell me, darling." Damon's voice was totally dry and unaffected.

"I could always show you how hot…" Melissa batted her eyelashes coyly.

"Ugh! Seriously, Melissa? For all you know he could be my new gay best friend!" I really wanted to kill that slutty chav sometimes. Slag.

"Hey!" Damon protested.

"Oh, the gay ones are always the best looking." He heard the sarcasm in my voice. "Come on." I grabbed his arm and started pulling him up the stairs.

"Don't expect to get very far with her, mate. She's frigid as an ice block!" I heard Danny call after us.

"Mande merdam et morere, Danny!" I yelled over my shoulder, giving him the finger.

"Mmmm. Eat shit and die. I like it." Damon grinned at me.

"Oh good. You remembered the latin lesson."

"How could I forget?" Damon put a hand over his heart. "I take everything you say very personally and seriously. You taught me a valuable life skill, and I am indebted to you forever." Damon bowed, totally taking the piss. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"You saved my life, Damon. Or at least my virginity. You don't owe me anything." I pulled him up the stairs. "Come on. We can catch up in my room."

"No, Catrina, I will not go to your bedroom with you!" Damon exclaimed loud enough for everyone in the kitchen to hear.

"Dick!" I dragged him up the stairs, shaking my head. I opened the door to my room and quickly put a bra into my drawer before Damon could see it. I turned around and found myself face-to-face (well, more like face-to-chest, because I am a short arse) with Damon. I stepped back, hand over my heart, trying to restart it.

"Jesu Christe, Damon!" I laughed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." He didn't sound very sorry. "I didn't see your bra anyway."

"What you just said made it very clear you did." I poked him in the chest with my index finger before walking round him to my mini fridge. "Drink?"

"Ooh, lovely. Bourbon?" Damon rubbed his hands together, looking excited.

"Non-alcoholic, idiot. I'm not drinking with you!" I turned and grabbed two cans of coke.

"Awwwww, why not? I'm an amazing drinking partner – I can go on for hours." Damon walked closer and closer to me as he spoke, finishing with his nose practically rubbing mine. I looked up at his piercing blue eyes for a second, trying to remember my side of the argument. I blinked.

"Because if I get…no, if _you _get me drunk I'll probably end up doing something stupid and embarrassing. Besides, I'm not allowed to in here." I gestured to the home in general.

"Well, damn." Damon sprawled across my bed and cracked open his can. I frowned at him. Walking over to my bed, I sat down and put his feet on my lap. I started untying his shoelaces. "Hey! What are you doing!" Damon nearly yelled.

"I don't want your filthy shoes on my bed, I sleep here!" I pulled off the left shoe and chucked it in the corner.

"Careful with that, it's tailor made!" Damon actually looked worried.

"I thought it was only girls who were supposed to worry about their shoes! Calm down!" I threw the other shoe next to its friend and pushed his feet off my lap. He put them back on. I pushed them off. He put them back. I shoved them off and shuffled backwards so he would have to contort himself if he really wanted his feet on my lap. Unfortunately, me shuffling back meant that I was now practically lying on top of him. Crap. I turned and narrowed my eyes at Damon.

"Well, this is comfortable." He did that flirty, piercing, mentally undressing eye thing of his. I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Sorry." I smiled at him, sugary sweetness. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me properly on top of him. "Hey!" He started tickling me and I dissolved into helpless laughter. I wriggled about, trying to escape his iron hold on me, weakly protesting. "Stop…ple…Dam…hey…mercy!" I could hardly draw breath by the time I managed to roll off him. I lay with my back against, facing Damon as I tried to control myself.

"Note to self: Cat is veryyyyyyyy ticklish. Note to self 2: she looks adorable when she is laughing. Note to self 3: her bed is very comfortable." Damon ticked them off on his fingers.

"Bite me." I snapped.

"Really?" Damon raised one perfect black eyebrow.

"No idiot, it's not as if you're a vampire or anything!" I rolled my eyes. Something flashed over Damon's face and I swore his eyes turned red for a second.

"How would you know?" Damon purred, moving closer to me. I tried to back up further, but the wall stopped me. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. He did the eye thing again, and it felt as if my insides were being microwaved on a rollercoaster. My breathing came faster and faster as he shuffled across my bed towards me. What was he doing?

"Damon…" I began, but I couldn't continue. His eyes flashed again as his body began to press against mine. He began talking in a slow hypnotic voice.

"You are not worried or scared. You like how my body feels against yours. Right now, you're wondering how it would feel to kiss me. You want to kiss me." He moved in, eyes flickering shut. Mine widened in disbelief. I shoved him away, sitting up fast.

"What the fuck was that, Damon? I'm not easy and you know it." I sprang off my bed and over to the other side of the room. Damon sat in the middle of my bed, looking confused.

"Calm down, Cat – I was just messing around." He stood up, running a hand through his tousled black hair. "I'm a flirt by nature. But if that's how you're gonna be…" He started walking towards the door. I suddenly found it impossible to let him leave.

"No…it's okay!" I moved and stood in front of him. "You just…surprised me. I'm a little jumpy about those things at the minute, you know?" I rested my hand against his chest, silently appraising his toned muscles. I looked up to his face, pleading with my eyes. "Don't go?"

"You love me really." Damon smiled and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I wound my arms shyly round his waist and rested my cheek against his chest. I inhaled deeply, smelling his unique scent. I got a sudden sense of déjà vu and tensed. I had smelt this…or at least, something similar…when I was hugging Stefan. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore it. "Sorry if I scared you or anything." Damon kissed the top of my head and stroked the top of my hair, running it through his fingers. It didn't seem romantic or anything. It felt more…brotherly. Sort of.

"You didn't scare me, Damon. It was more…unnerving. I wasn't expecting it and I just…" I frowned, searching for the right word. "Over-reacted. I know you were just messing."

"One question." I looked up at Damon again, waiting. "If you weren't so paranoid, jumpy, sensitive, whatever, about these things at the moment…would you have kissed me?" I tipped my head to one side, trying to figure out what he meant. "I mean, most chicks can never resist my charms. I just flash my smile at them and they fall at my feet. I have something about me that is…well, you know what I mean."

"The reason those 'chicks' fell at your feet is that they were easy. I'm not." Damon nodded, and turned away. "But, yes, probably." He turned around quickly, shocked. "I don't need to tell you that you _are _incredibly good looking, you seem cocky enough about it as it is." I grinned at him.

"I'm _cocky _about a lot of things, Cat." I pulled a face at him.

"Ew! Damon! Enough with the innuendoes, alright?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I just looked at him. He stopped wiggling the eyebrows. I smiled.

"Soooo….what can we do now that we are in your…bedroom? Seeing as you appear to be opposed to using the bed." Damon looked at me suggestively. I shook my head but otherwise ignored him.

"Well…I don't really know that much about you, so we could just…talk." I shrugged.

"Talk. I'm good at talking. Yeah. Talking is my forte, totally." I rolled my eyebrows and went over to the CD player. I chose one of my compilation CD's and pressed play. Paramore – Ignorance pounded out and I turned it down slightly until it was just background noise – people would object. I flopped down on the bed and crossed my legs under me. Damon followed and lay back on my pillow, grabbing a heart shaped cushion and hugging it to his chest. I shook my head at him sadly. "What I do?" he asked indignantly.

"No it's just…never mind." I gave up trying to explain the obvious. "So. You first. Tell me about your life."

"Nahhh, you went out with Stefan – you probably know all that stuff already. Your life is definitely wayyyyy more interesting." Damon looked at me, waiting.

"My relationship with Stefan wasn't like that. He didn't really tell me anything." I looked at my fingers in my lap. "You first."

"Your wish, my command." Damon inclined his head and I nodded at him. "Basically, I was born. I grew up. I met a girl. I fell in love. Stefan met the girl. He fell in love. She died. I blamed Stefan. I've made his life hell ever since, while of course having the time of my life." Damon chucked the pillow at me. I grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"Let me guess – sex, drugs and roll'n'roll?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Mainly sex. And booze. They make the pain magically disappear." Damon waved his hands about.

"I am sorry though. About the girl."

"Like I said before. Ancient history. Over it." Damon dismissed it.

"No you're not." I smiled at him. "I can tell. When you talk about it, you try to sound al 'devil-may-care', but there's a tightness in your eyes. You're not over it." I took his hand and rubbed the back of it gently with my thumb. He looked down at our entwined fingers and smiled fleetingly.

"You're right. I'm not over it. But I do my damndest not to dwell on it. Hence the sex and alcohol." He squeezed my hands. "It doesn't help that my last visit here coincided with Stefan falling in love _again_…with none other than Katherine's doppelganger." His face hardened.

"Elena?" I hazarded a guess.

"Yup." Damon's voice was bitter. "She looked so much like Katherine it was untrue. I of course, was so filled with _love _that I just couldn't leave. It was so…masochistic. It was hurting me to see Stefan and her so happy and her just totally rejecting me."

"Hey." I reached out hesitantly and tipped his face up with a finger. "I get it. Stefan was always going on and on about Elena, and how wonderful she was and everything. I just remember thinking 'The ex's conversation I can handle. But this constant pining after her?' I would probably have dumped him soon just for that." I rolled my eyes.

"So." Damon was changing the subject. "Your turn. Tell me about your life." I rolled my eyes.

"It's boring, really."

"I'm sure I'll live through it." Damon held my hands tightly in his lap. I looked at them for a second, seeing how small my hands were compared to his.

"I was born. I grew up. Parents were killed by a wild animal when I was twelve. I came and lived here. I was in a few foster homes, but they all sent me back eventually. The rest you know." I looked up at his face.

"I'm sorry. About your parents." Damon copied what I had said before.

"I would say I'm over it, but I'm not, really. I'm coping." I shrugged. "Lets talk about less depressing things, huh? All the dead people and ex's talk is making me feel suicidal." Damon grinned.

"Alright then. What shall we talk about instead then?" Damon looked at me attentively.

"Um."

"I thought so."

"Give me a minute."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…"

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am." Damon mimed zipping his mouth shut. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What about…music?" I flung it out hopelessly.

"Oh, please no! I don't wanna hear about your infatuation with Justin Bayber or whatever his called!" Damon looked horrified.

"It's Justin Bieber, otherwise known as Justin Gayber. He's a prick." I shook my head. "I much prefer Green Day." I tipped my head to one side, listening to the music that was playing currently. "See? Wake me up when September Ends. Green Day." I pointed up at the ceiling. "See? Green Day poster." I pointed at my CD rack. "See? Green Day." I started to point at my bookcase, but Damon grabbed my hand.

"I get the idea. You like Green Day."

"Understatement."

"Hey, I like them too! What else do you like?" Damon seemed interested in the conversation now he was sure I wasn't about to start obsessing over Bieber.

"Um…Paramore, My Chemical Romance, All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Evanescence…I have recently re-discovered McFly, and I have tickets for them in a couple of months." I ticked them off on my fingers.

"McFly?" Damon questioned.

"Of course. You're an ignorant American. McFly are this amazing English band – they do a mixture of pop/rock/punk, that sort of thing." I gestured to the large poster on my wall – it was quite a recent one, where they all have the shorter hair, and Tom Fletcher looks like a god.

"I think I've heard of them. They did a song called 'Four Colours in her hair', right?" Damon tried to act knowledgeable.

"It's called 'Five Colours in their hair', Damon. It was their first release. Did you know that McFly were the youngest band _ever _to debut at Number One in the English charts?" I showed off my ability for retaining absolutely useless information.

"No. I do now." I rolled my eyes and caught sight of the time. "You should probably go soon. People will wonder."

"Nahh, let them. They need to have something to think about or their brains will just collapse." Damon waved his hand about. I stood up to change the song – I wasn't really in the mood for Evanescence right now. It changed to '21 Guns' by Green Day, and I grinned. I heard Damon laugh ruefully and turned around.

"What?" I asked him.

"Last time I heard this song, I was dancing around my living room with Elena's brother's sort of girlfriend." He shook his head, laughing softly.

"Riiigggghhhttttt. That's not confusing at all."

"It's a long story, trust me." He pushed himself off my bed and walked over. "D'ya wanna dance?" I looked up at his crystal blues and found it impossible to say no. He took me in his arms oh-so-gently and started moving us in a slow circle.

Do you know what's worth fighting for?When it's not worth dying for?Does it take your breath away, and you feel yourself suffocating?

I rested my head against his chest and exhaled slowly. It felt so nice – to be held in someone's arms and dance. Even if that someone was my ex's brother who was a shag-em-and-leave-em sort of guy. We rotated again and I smiled.

One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the , 21 guns, throw up your arms, into the and I.

"This is nice." I heard Damon breathe in my ear, and I shivered as his breath tickled it.

"Yeah, it is." We moved another 360 degrees and I realised that I couldn't hear his heart beating. I must be going mad. "This is just two friends dancing though, right? I don't want you getting idea's, I know what you're like."

"It's whatever you want it to be, Cat." His tone was light but his hand on the small of my back clenched, pulling me closer to him. I didn't say anything.

Did you try to live on your own?When you burned down the house and home?Did you stand too close to the fire?Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone!

I was still trying to figure out Damon's reaction to my question. I know he was flirt, and I know that he was a bit of a nymphomaniac, but did he always act like this with his friends? It was times like this that I almost wished that I had known Elena – she had obviously known both of the Salvatore brothers very well. It was also times like this when I wished my mom was here. She would know what to do.

When it's time to live and let you can't get another inside your heart has died, you're in ruins.

A single tear slipped from the corner of my eye.

**Sorry for the crappy ending, my muse ran out. Remember, the poll on my profile is open until the end of the month, and I need YOU to vote on what I do next! I'll probably keep this story on as a side-project when the results are in.**

**Kepe reviewing people – I need your suggestions as to where this story will go!**

**Peace Love and Damon (and Tom Fletcher!)**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Ow.

I concentrated on the steady beat of my feet as I ran along the canal. People were staring, staring at my scars, but I ignored them and pushed myself harder. I pushed my earplugs further into my ears and ran along to the beat of Transylvania by McFly. I flew past a young family, mum, dad and pushchair and focussed on the bridge ahead. When I got to it, I slowed to a stop and took a thirsty gulp out of the bottle of water in my hand. I leant over, evening out my breathing and calming my heartbeat. I moved out of the way to let a cyclist past and started walking again slowly. Since my…encounter…I found myself going out running more than ever. This was partly to avoid the stares and rude comments from the chavs at the home, but also partly because in my head I was still running. If I had started running on that night, it would never had happened. So now I had to push myself, had to run, run away from _him._

They still hadn't found him. When the police had gone down the alley to get him, he wasn't there. He had just disappeared. I had identified him as a jerk that had left my school a few years ago, all set to become a football superstar, but who had epically failed at tryouts. There were posters everywhere, but he had either mastered the art of being invisible, or was way better than me at running. I sped up again, singing along in my head.

People marching to the drumsEverybody's having funTo the sound of loveUgly is the world we're onIf I'm right then prove me wrongI'm stunnedTo find a place we belong.

My feet moved steadily to beat, taking me back home. I left the canals side and veered off towards the road. It was a pretty quiet road, so after a quick check both ways, I jogged across it. Well. Nearly across.

Racing pacing in the darkShe's searching for a lonely heartShe finds him but his heart has stoppedShe breaks down.

A car came screeching out of nowhere, squealing brakes and exhaust fumes. Time slowed as I looked at the pale blue car in horror, the familiar face of the driver. Hold on. Familiar face?

The car hit my side, knocking me down. My head cracked against the pavement and shooting stars zoomed across the sky. I blinked lazily, trying to work out what happened. A face swam into my vision. The familiar face. Why was it familiar? Oh yeah.

"Cat!"

That's why it was familiar.

"Ow."

"I'm so sorry!" I rolled my eyes – hey, no pain!

"The hell you are!" I growled at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it fucking well _look _like I'm okay?" I pushed him away and sat up slowly. Aaaahh, that's a bit sore. I lifted my hand sluggishly to my head and felt the stickiness there. "Naww shit." I looked at the person who had just ungraciously ran me down. He was staring at the blood, some sort of lust in his eyes.

"Just piss off will you? I'll live." I snapped irritably. He raised one finger and caught a drop of the blood. I moved away instinctively, but his gaze caught mine and I froze. Why did I have to move away? He weren't going to hurt me. I was perfectly fi…

"Shit, Stefan, you crashed my car!" I tore my eyes away from my ex's and looked up. "Woah, Cat. You alright?"

"No Damon, I am not alright. Your bloody brother just ran me over." I shoved Stefan away and stood up. And promptly nearly fell down again. I swayed into Damon's arms and he held me steady.

"Let me look at that." His fingers ran lightly over the cut on my forehead, pushing my hair out of my face, his face all tensed up.

"I'm fine. Just need Stefan here to either face up to me or piss off." I glared at Stefan. So, the first time he's spoken to me after we break up is when he runs me over in his brother's car. Go figure!

"Look, I'm sorry Cat, but it really wasn't working between us." Stefan sounded totally indifferent now, buy his eyes still looked a little wild and he kept looking at the blood on my forehead. Creep.

"Oh yeah. So instead of taking me aside and suggesting that we should just be friends, you decide to shag my best friend behind the bike shed. Dick move, einstein!" I stole the title of a FanFic I had read and threw it at him. Stefan just shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm not very good with tact." Stefan shoved his hands in his pockets and gave me a bored look.

"Since Elena, right?" Stefan's face froze in place. "I know I was just a rebound girl, right? One in a long line of many, I'm sure. But you seemed so kind, courteous, not to mention good looking. I thought you were different. But you're not are you? You just wanted Elena, who is incidentally the doppelganger of the girl you and Damon fought over. And I'm not her." I used all the knowledge of I had of him to insult and hurt him and it worked. He looked crushed.

"Come on, Cat. Let's get you away from here." I felt Damon's arms around me, pulling me away. I conceded to him and let him gently drag me away. He turned back and gave Stefan an evil look. "I liked broody Stefan better."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to my house, so we can patch you up. I'm guessing you don't want to go to the hospital." Damon looked across at me. I shook my head. We were sitting in his car, which to his relief wasn't too badly damaged. There were just a few scratches on the bonnet, and they were easily sorted.

"I've never been to your house before. Stefan never took me over."

"Well, as you so nicely put it, you were just Stefan's rebound girl. There are too many memories in the Boarding House for him to share." Damon's voice sounded perfectly even, but I noticed his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Sorry if I hurt you too. You know, saying about Elena and Katherine." I suddenly realised how much it could have hurt Damon too.

"Don't mention it. I'm no stranger to rebound girls, although I much prefer to call them soriety girls." Damon smiled at me and I shut my eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry." Damon looked at the road ahead, closing the subject. What can I say? I don't take hints.

"Katherine really got to both of you, didn't she?"

"Yup. Me more than Stefan though. She was very difficult to resist." Damon gave a small smile, like he had some private joke. "Then she died and Stefan got over her and I didn't and then Stefan met Elena, and he fell in love, and I came along, and I fell in love, then she went away and Stefan lost it and I just gave up." Damon looked at me, showing me everything he had lost through his eyes.

"Life's a bitch."

"Oh definitely. She strings you along and then drags you through the mud." We pulled up outside a huge old house, and Damon cut the engine. "Home sweet home."

"Woah. You have a big house."

"Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding House." Damon came round to my side of the car and opened the door. I got out and my knees gave way. Damon caught me before I hit the floor.

"Stefan hit your head pretty hard on that road, didn't he?"

"You could say that." I breathed dizzily. Damon hoisted me up in his arms and carried me towards the Boarding House, as if I weighed 8pounds rather than 8stone. He through the door that was already open and took me through to what I think he would call the living room, and what I would as-big-as-my-school-sports-hall. He dumped me on a sofa and closed the door. A face-cloth suddenly appeared in his hand and he held it out to me.

"Put it on your head. It'll clean it up a bit." I obediently started dabbing around the cut on my forehead, wincing as it stung. I saw his face, which was angled away from me. He caught me looking and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry. Stefan and I are both a little … sensitive to blood, shall we say?" I frowned. The Salvatore's were really weird.

"O…kayyy. That's fine." I held the cloth over the cut to stem the bleeding.

"Is there anywhere else that it hurts?" Damon asked awkwardly. I could tell that he wasn't used to this whole, nice guy, thing.

"Oh, only everywhere." Damon looked worried. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just a bit of blood and a couple of bruises. I don't think anything's broken." Damon didn't appear to be breathing. "So why did Stefan have your car anyway?" I tried to distract him.

"We had a little disagreement, and he took off." Damon spoke through clenched teeth. I rearranged the washcloth to cover more of the blood, thinking that he just didn't like looking at it or something.

"Doesn't he have his own car?"

"Yeah, but he correctly guessed that it would wind me up more if he took mine."

"Fair do's." I looked around, trying to find something to fill the awkward silence with. "Big house."

"Inherited."

"Oh." _Every time there is an awkward silence, a gay baby is born._

"How's your head?" Damon's eyes flickered to the cut and I swore that they darkened.

"Oh, I think the blood it clotting now." I carefully dabbed it, and was relieved to find it beginning to scab over.

"Let me." Damon reached out, almost as in a trance, and gently wiped his fingers over my head. When he brought them back, they were stained red. He seemed transfixed by the blood.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked him. He didn't respond. "Damon? Hello?" His eyes never left my blood on his finger. "Earth calling Damon, do you copy?" I waved my hand in front of his eyes, and he finally snapped out of it. "Thank God! I thought you'd been possessed by alien's or something."

"Excuse me a second." Damon abruptly stood up and walked out of the room. I stared after him, confused. What was his problem?

When Damon dropped me off back at the home that evening, I was seriously suspicious. He had been acting funny all day, and it was really starting to bug me. After I had escaped Amy's worried clutches, and even more staring and digs from the chavs, I ran up the stairs two at a time and burst through my door. I slid down against the wall, hand on my head. Something was not right. I was going to find out what.

Heyyyoo

**So here is the next chapter of 'The Other Brother'. Soo sorry for the long wait – my life got on top of me and I got buried! I will be attempting another story soon (because of my poll), but at the minute I don't have any idea's.**

**But anyway! Competition time!**

**Because I don't really have any idea's for another Damon/O.C story at the minute, I need YOU to help. Think of a name for a story and leave it in a review. The person who leaves the best story name wins! I will then write the story with that name and alsooo…the winner will get an exclusive look at a Harry Potter fic that I have cautiously started! How cool is that? So yeah, leave your idea, and the winner will be announced at the next update.**

**Also, should Cat find out about the big bad 'V' word in the next chapter? You tell me…**

**And…..VAMPIRE DIARIES IS BACK IN THE UK! Can't wait until Tuesday for episode two!**

**Until next time, meine freunden….**

**Peace Love and Damon (and Tom Fletcher)**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – More a question of what I'm not

I'm losing my muse for this story, so unless I get some really good feedback/idea's/etc for this chapter I'm going to abandon it. I am slightly disappointed about the reception the last chapter had – I didn't get anything in my inbox to indicate that anyone had read it. So please, review with ideas and feedback or this story is finis. Sorry!

The competition is still running (for the new story and Harry Potter preview) so get your idea's in please!

***Set one year after Season One, Ep. 18**

****Doesn't link to Season Two – Caroline is still human and very very very shallow XP**

Life continued, as it does. I was still really suspicious about Damon, but in the past two months I'd only spoken to him about three times. He seemed to have completely withdrawn into himself. As many doubts I had about him, I still worried whether he was okay.

However, I can't worry for long. I have a real dilemma. And I mean, lifelong humiliation and shame if I don't get it sorted. I may or may not have applied for Miss Mystic while I was dating Stefan. He kinda pushed me into it, but I thought, Hey! I'm part of the founding families, so I had a chance. Besides, it would be fun. Trouble was, after I dumped Stefan, I totally forgot about it. So here I was, a week before the competition, with no dress, no speech, and no date. Balls.

"Before we crown our Miss Mystic Falls, we'd liked to know a bit more about each contestant." Mayoress Lockwood smiled her strained, painted smile and I nearly gagged.

"I've never really been massively involved in anything to do with the town, but I want it to be a happy place to live, and if I were Miss Mystic that would be a big part of the role for me. I think that we need to do more about the many animal attacks in the area, because the situation doesn't seem to be getting any better, and it's destroying lives." I took another deep breath, twisting my fingers together on my lap. "I used to do some cheerleading, so I know all there is to know about team spirit, and I know that unity in the town is important. Since my parents died, I've had a different perspective on life, and since my attack a few months ago, I know that a lot of people have had a different perspective on me, but I want people to see me for who I am inside, not what I look like on the outside." I knew that I was babbling, but I wasn't really sure if I wanted to run for the title anyway, let alone make a good enough pitch that I would get it.

"And, for the competition…who would be your escort?" Lockwood smiled at me again.

"Um…that's a work in progress at the minute, Ma'am. I have a few people I can ask, and one person did promise me…" I trailed off. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Why did she have to ask me about my love life, which, can I mention, sucks?

"Okay. Well, thankyou Miss Pierce. There is a dance rehearsal in two days time, and it would be really helpful if you sorted your escort by then." Mayoress Lockwood wrote something down on her pad, a small frown creasing her forehead. Well shit.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thankyou." I stood up quickly and made my way out of the room, passing Caroline Forbes on my way. Obviously, she wanted Miss Mystic twice in a row. Good luck, hun!

When I got outside, I started heading for the Grill car park, where I'd arranged to meet Amy to go shopping. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I walked. I'd be buggered if I was going to ask Stefan – sure he had promised me, but then he slept with one of my best friends. I scrolled through my contacts, trying to find someone. Matt…no, he'd go with Caroline. Tyler…nuh-uh. Just no. Jeremy…well, we were really good friends, but a) he's Elena's brother, so some awkwardness there and b) I was pretty sure that he might _like _like me, soo…maybe not Jer. That leaves one person, I guess. I sighed as I heard the dialling tone.

"Hello?" A deadpan voice answered the phone.

"Damon?" I asked tentatively.

"The one and only. What can I do you for?" He sounded a teeny bit pissed – what I'm pretty sure was 'what can I do you for?' sounded like 'whaa can I doyoufeur'. He must spend a small fortune on alcohol.

"Umm…" I was going to ask him straight out, but it might be a bit awkward to do over the phone, so I bottled "Can we meet up? I need a favour." I bit my lip.

"What's the favour?" Damon slurred.

"I'll tell you when I see you…that is, if you will come?" I was so damn nervous! Why?

"Sure…place a name and time." Yes!

"Can you meet me in the Grill car park? Like, as soon as possible?" I was tapping my foot impatiently.

"Sure." I heard him hang up and put my phone back in my pocket. "Hello, Catrina." I whirled around, hand on my heart.

"Jaysus, Damon, don't do that!" He was standing right behind me, with that careless smile on his face.

"Sorry." Yeah, I'll bet. "So what is it that you want?" I could smell the alcohol radiating off him in waves. I wondered how long he'd been in the Grill for, and more importantly, how much he'd drank.

"First, how drunk are you?" Damon held his thumb and forefinger up, nearly pinching them together. I raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm a little bit drunk. However, that sometimes makes me more agreeable, so what do you want?" Damon hooked him fingers into his jean pockets. I inhaled deeply. This could be awkward.

"Okay. Well. Basically…"

"Spit it out already."

"Okay, okay. Basically, when I was dating Stefan, he persuaded me to run for Miss Mystic Falls. Then I totally forgot about it, until I got a phone call this morning from Carol Lockwood asking if I could come in to talk about it. It's next weekend and I kinda don't have a date." I smiled up at Damon.

"Your point is?"

"I'm not dating Stefan anymore."

"And?"

"It's next weekend?"

"Yes?"

"I'm don't have a date?"

"And?"

"Oh for God's sake Damon!"

"What?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE ESCORT ME TO THE COMPETITION?" He was bloody dense sometimes.

"You want me, to be your escort to the Miss Mystic Falls gala?" He seemed incredulous.

"Yes."

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Because you'd ask why."

"Oh okay then." Damon fell silent. After a couple of minutes of this silence, I got nervous.

"So will you?" I studied his face hopefully, looking for some indication of his answer.

"Be your escort to the gala?" I nodded, trying not to show my impatience. "How much will you pay me?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know full well that I can't pay you, I live in a home!" He was so exasperating.

"What do I get out of it then?"

"Well, you get the pleasure of my company." He just looked at me. "And I'm pretty sure there's a free bar there." I saw a glint in his eye, and sensed victory. "All you have to do is dance with me, and then you can disappear."

"Free alcohol?" I nodded slowly. "And this thing is next Saturday, yes?" I nodded again. "What time?"

"It starts at midday, and the party carries on until nine at night. You don't have to stay for the whole thing."

"I never planned to." My head jerked up. Did that mean…? "Fine, I'll be your bloody escort. But then you owe me big time, Pierce. I'll do the damn dance with you, and then stay long enough to see if you win, but then I'm outta there."

"YAY!" I half squealed. "Thank you Damon!" I gave him a quick hug around the waist and felt his shock. "You have just saved me from total humiliation!"

"I did that last year too." I cocked my head to one side. "Elena ran for Miss Mystic last year, and Stefan was escorting her, but then he didn't show, so I had to do it." I bit my lip at the expression on his face. It was a mixture between torture and bliss. That mixed with booze probably wasn't good.

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset you or anything…"

"I don't do upset, Pierce. I just do angry. And revenge." He snapped at me.

"Okay then." Awkward silence… "Um… there's a dance rehearsal on Monday at the school after classes…can you make it?"

"I already know the dance." Damon turned away abruptly. "I'll see you on Saturday." He started walking…almost running…off.

"Thank you, Damon." I called after his retreating back. He raised a hand in acknowledgement as he headed back for the Grill. He didn't look back.

I almost thought Damon would show on Monday…for the dance rehearsal. But he didn't, and I had to endure the stares and whispers of the other contestants. Mayoress Lockwood gave me a very disapproving look, and at the end of the rehearsal took me aside.

"You do have a date, don't Catrina?" She came across all 'motherly concern', but I could tell that she was seriously pissed off.

"Yes, Ma'am. He couldn't make it today, but he already knows the dance, so we'll be fine on Saturday." I fidgeted under her gaze.

"Who is this mysterious date? We need to know a name to put on the programme." Oh, the royal 'we' know? Silly bitch…

"I think you know him…his name is Damon Salvatore." I watched with satisfaction the transformation of her face.

"Oh, Damon. That's fine…he escorted one of the young girls last year too." Does someone have a little crush on the older Mr Salvatore, Mayoress? Your husband (bless his poor dead soul and all that) would not approve!

"Yes, I know. Can I go now, Ma'am?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh, one more thing." I turned back. "What colour is your dress? We don't want any of the girls clashing or wearing the same." Sure you don't. You just want to be sure to outshine me in front of Damon. Good luck with that, old woman.

"It's dark purple, Ma'am. With silver threading and black panels." Ha! Suck on that, lady!

"Okay." She looked flustered, bless her. "Thankyou Catrina." I made my escape quickly. I went to the locker room to get my school bag and jacket, and suddenly felt and hand close around my wrist.

"Catrina." I turned.

"Caroline." Great, the third degree from Miss Mystic herself. What a marvellous day this was turning out to be.

"I was just wondering…who's your escort this year? And what does your dress look like?" She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch…

"My dress is purple and silver and black…what does yours look like?" Steering the topic away from her ex…

"Oh, mine's great. It's a soft pink colour, strapless, low back, slit up one thigh…but you didn't answer my first question, Catrina. Who's your escort?" Her eyes burned into mine. I drew myself up a little taller. She wasn't going to intimidate me.

"My escort's Damon Salvatore, Caroline. Got a problem with that?" I grabbed my stuff and walked around her. I had just got to the door when I found her blonde head blocking the way. I pulled up short, sighing. "Yes, Caroline?"

"You might think that you're so hot, having dated Stefan and going to Miss Mystic with Damon, but you're not going to get my crown. Just cos you've got the Salvatore's hanging off your arm, doesn't mean that you've got instant status in this town. My friend Elena had both of them – look where it got her." I felt my heart pound as I got madder and madder.

"One. Neither Damon or Stefan are _hanging off my arm_ – I hate Stefan's guts. Damon's just doing me a favour as a friend. You might not know the concept of a friend…but when someone saves you from being raped and killed, you kinda form a bond. Two. I don't really care whether I get Miss Mystic or not – I just don't wanna drop out like a fool. Three. I am not Elena. Don't ever compare me to her. I am completely different to Elena ever was." I took a breath, trying to calm myself down. I smiled at Caroline's shocked face. "Don't look so surprised, sweetie."

"How dare you? How could you just lay into me like that? What did I do?" Caroline turned on the whole innocent-victim thing.

"Get bent and die, Caroline." My witty, smart comment made Caroline snap. With a scream of frustration, her hand smacked across my face, leaving me reeling.

"You're just a slutty little whore who's got idea's above her station. No wonder you're in a home." Caroline screeched at me. I saw red. I stared at her, and my eyes flashed a brilliant gold. She flew back across the room and slammed into a pile of towels. She slid down against the wall, whimpering. I walked towards her; my eyes were still glinting gold. She backed up against the wall, looking at me in terror.

"Get away from me!" She screamed. I scoffed. "What the hell are you?"

"It's more a question of what I'm not." In my head, pieces of the puzzle of my life started slotting into place and I saw the world clearly. I crouched down in front of her, and caught her gaze. My eyes flashed gold again, but this time there was more red in my pupils. I knew exactly what I must have looked like to her. "You're gonna forget this ever happened. You and I had a friendly conversation in the locker room about our dresses, and then I left. You slipped and fell into this pile of towels. You hit your head, so you think you might have concussion. You don't have any grudge against me, and everything's Hunky McDory. Kay?" My eyes flashed again and I saw Caroline's glaze over slightly in response.

"Everything's Hunky McDory." She repeated.

"Good." Turning my back on her, I collected my stuff and calmly walked out. The door shut behind me without me touching it.

I had discovered who I was. I knew what I could do. I knew what my limitations were. I knew everything about myself – all the things that had previously been locked away behind a door in my mind were now mine. The gaps in my knowledge from before, the things that never seemed to fit, the things that didn't make sense…I knew.

I was in on the secret now. I was unstoppable.

_This is the best thingThat could've happenedAny longer and I wouldn't have made itIt's not a war noIt's not a raptureI'm just a person but you can't take itThe same tricks thatThey once fooled meThey won't get you anywhereI'm not the same kidFrom your memorWell now I can fend for myselfDon't wanna hear your sad songsI wanna feel your painWhen you say it's all my faultWell you know we're not the same…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend._

So what do you think of the twist in the story? I just got on a roll so…

You'll find out more about it later in the story…but only if I get enough feedback to want to continue!

**Review please!**

**Saskia**

**xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Gotta Keep Moving On

Keep your reviews coming, dudes and dudettes! Competition is still open…I need more idea's peeps! Only had two people respond to it so far and one of them was my sister (check out her story BTW – Not An Angel by FamiliarTasteOfPoison – Harry Potter Malfoy/OC). This chapter is dedicated to DamonsSexyVampChick (formally Damon'sQueenOfDarkness) and DimFishLovesParamore. You two are amazing reviewers and my amazing FanFic buddies! And I apologise if I spelt your names wrong! Love yooouuu!

**I won't be updating for the next week or so, because it's half term here in England-land, and I'm going on holipols. GO BUTLINS! LoL**

**Peace Love And Damon (and Tom Fletcher)**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

I held my dress up in front of me. It did look pretty damn hot. I quickly slipped out of my jeans and shirt and climbed into the dress. It was mainly dark purple, with silver threading running through it all and a black 'belt' just under my boobs. There were spaghetti straps that were tied in a halter-neck which were black, and it showed off my cleavage, though not as much as Caroline's did. I was trying to tie the straps round my neck when I became aware of a presence behind me. I whirled round, defensive.

"Damon, how many times have I told you NOT TO DO THAT!" I all but screamed at him. He held his hands up.

"Sorry, Pierce." I shook my head and returned to struggling with the straps. "Here, let me." Damon's nimble fingers replaced my clumsy ones at the top of my spine and I felt him deftly tying a knot in the straps. Not that I would ever admit this to anyone, but his touch gave me tingles. How embarrassing.

"Thanks." I held my hair out of the way as he finished the knot.

"Don't mention it."

"You do know you're not supposed to be here." I led Damon over to the sofa, where we sat down. I had already done my hair and make-up – smoky eyes and the top layer of my hair was pinned back in a jewelled slide.

"Pfft. Rules were made to be broken. I just wanted to make sure that I knew what I was doing." Damon rested a hand lightly on my elbow (tingles!).

"Well, you know the dance, don't you?" He nodded. "We're dancing to Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, does that help?" He nodded. "It's the whole 'near touch' thing through the verses and then proper dancing for the choruses and the middle eight. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Damon did a mock salute and I hit him gently. It was then that I took in exactly how he looked.

"You look…" I began.

"Wonderful? Dashing? Irrrr-istable?" Damon turned his blue eyes full on me. Woah…what was I saying?

"Good." I finished lamely.

"What can I say? I'm naturally good-looking and handsome." He struck a very gay/camp pose.

"And not at all big headed." We laughed softly. We were then rudely interrupted by Mayoress Lockwood (Your Maaaaaajesty), walking in wearing a dress that wouldn't suit someone half or twice her age. In fact, it didn't really suit her. It made her look like a forty-something-year-old slut. Not a good look for the Mayoress.

"Damon, you shouldn't be in here. Escorts wait downstairs…I always seem to have to tell you Salvatore's that!" Carol gave a high–pitched, girly, totally false laugh and ushered Damon from the room.

"See you soon, Pierce. You look nice." Damon called over his shoulder as he walked away, hands in pockets. It wasn't much of a complement, but I blushed all the same. Not that it was noticeable, cos I was wearing about a metre of foundation to cover up the worst of my scars. Carol raised a hand to her hair as Damon walked away and then turned back to me. She wasn't wearing as much foundation as me, so her blush was verryyyy noticeable.

"So, Catrina. Are you ready?" The mayoress sounded a little flushed. Bless.

"Yes Ma'am. Damon was just checking a few last minute details, but we're both ready now." I sounded so innocent.

"Good." She nodded approvingly. "The gala will start in ten minutes, so I want you at the top of the stairs in five so we can check everyone is sorted." Lockwood walked away fast, talking into a small mouthpiece. I curtsied at her retreating back, then flipped her the finger. I turned back to the mirror, checking I looked okay. My roots and heritage had insured me several things – that I had an amazing figure and body and that I had impeccable fashion sense. I was just slipping on my black strappy heels when Caroline walked in, looking all flushed in her pink dress.

"This is a disaster! My foundation has gone AWOL and I am bright red!" She fanned herself with her hands, and I took pity on her. No I didn't. I just didn't really care about my make-up.

"Use some of mine, it's in the black and red make-up case on the table." I gestured towards it and she swooped down on it.

"Thank you so much, Cat! I owe you one!" Caroline grabbed out the matt foundation and started plastering it on her face. I sighed and walked over. I gently took the pot from her hands and smoothed the cream on her cheeks.

"The way you were going, you would have looked so orange!" I finished rubbing the ream in and chucked the pot back on the table. Caroline gave a nervous giggle.

"Thanks, Cat." I was soo glad that she had conveniently forgotten our last encounter. "That dress looks really nice on you, by the way."

"Thanks!" I was honestly shocked. I must be better at the whole 'control your thoughts' thing than I thought. Oh well. I wasn't complaining. "You look nice too." She looked embarrassed. "Come on, we need to go." I had one last check in the mirror, then we walked towards the stairs together.

"Miss Bonnie Bennett, with her escort Tyler Lockwood." Bonnie walked down the stairs in her soft gold dress to meet Tyler. They were such a sweet couple! They might have only been officially together for a month, but everyone had been saying it behind their backs for six months, so it was old news really.

"Kianna Power, with her escort Bradley Fell." The flaming red-head walked down the stairs regally and linked her arm through Brad's. They followed Bonnie and Tyler out on to the lawn.

"Last year's Miss Mystic Falls, Caroline Forbes, and her escort, Matt Donovan." Caroline grinned at me as she sashayed down the stairs.

"Melissa Thomas, and her escort James Rider." Melissa walked out on James's arm. I took a deep breath, and promised myself that I wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"Catrina Pierce, with her escort Damon Salvatore." I walked slowly down the stairs, gripping the rail as if my life depended on it. I looked up when I was nearly at the bottom and saw Damon smiling at me. He offered his arm and I slipped my hand through it. As we walked through the big double doors, I caught sight of Stefan hiding behind Jeremy Gilbert. Dick.

We took our positions out on the lawn. I looked nervously down the line of girls and saw that they all looked totally confident. That's probably because they can dance. I couldn't. I prayed that Damon could. The music started and I locked gazes with Damon. From that moment, I found that I couldn't look away.

_Grew up in a small townAnd when the rain would fall downI'd just stare out my windowDreaming of what could beAnd if I'd end up happyI would pray_

The intimacy of the near touch, Carol Lockwood had said. I had never really understood what she meant…until now. I could feel electricity crackling between mine and Damon's hands and longed for him to take me in his arms. I wonder…did he feel it too?

_Trying hard to reach outBut when I tried to speak outFelt like no-one could hear meWanted to belong hereBut something felt so wrong hereSo I prayedI could break away_

All the pairing moved towards each other and I rested my hand on his shoulder. I felt his hand close around my waist and finally put my hand in his.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyI'll do what it takes till I touch the skyAnd I'll make a wishTake a chanceMake a changeAnd break awayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget all the ones that I loveI'll take a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd break away_

I reluctantly stepped out of Damon's hold and faced him gain. I couldn't deny that there was something between us. Not anymore. Maybe it was kismet.

_I wanna feel the warm breezeSleep under a palm treeFeel the rush of the oceanGet on board a fast trainTravel on a jet planeFar awayAnd break away_

Damon's gaze burned into my soul and I could see that he felt something too. It was with relief that I stepped back into his arms.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyI'll do what it takes till I touch the skyAnd I'll make a wishTake a chanceMake a changeAnd break awayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget all the ones that I love I gottaTake a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floorsSwinging round revolving doorsMaybe I don't know where they'll take me butGotta keep moving onMoving onFly awayBreak away_

_I spread my wings and I learn how to flyThough it's not easy to tell you goodbye I gottaTake a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd break awayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget the place I come from I gottaTake a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd break awayBreakawayBreakaway._

We stepped back and faced each other. I could feel my cheeks burning and for once I didn't care if other people saw me blush. I vaguely heard applause from the watching crowd, but I could focus on anything but him. He was staring intently at me too, and I realised that everyone was moving away. With difficulty, I tore my gaze away from his perfect face and smiled graciously at the crowd. I couldn't get inside quick enough.

Several times through the celebrations I caught sight of Damon, usually with a glass of some unidentifiable alcohol in his hand. I couldn't stop myself staring for a few seconds, but I ducked behind someone the moment he looked around. I didn't really wanna face him at the minute. I needed to figure my feelings. I made an excuse to the person I was making small talk with and headed for the loo. Once there, I locked the door and sat down on the seat. I could hardly believe myself. My mother would not have been pleased. I wondered idly how long it would be until she showed up, cos I had figured out the secret now. I knew what I was, and I knew that she would come for me soon. If she found me pining after Damon Salvatore…uh oh. I definitely felt something for Damon – while we were dancing I wanted to throw myself into his arms and feel him hold me. The dance was almost too intimate. I put my face in my hands and sighed. I tried to sort my breathing out, so I could be presentable for the crowning of Miss Mystic. To be honest, I didn't really care that much, but if I wasn't there then there would be trouble. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I nearly had a heart attack.

The mirror had become very steamed up since I first walked in. As I watched, an invisible finger started writing in the condensation.

_Pull yourself together, Daughter. They are waiting for you. So am I. Not long._

I was heading towards hysterical now, and heading there fast. I quickly grabbed a towel and wiped the mirror. Although the physical proof of it was gone, the image still swam in front of my vision. I turned and retched into the loo. Nothing came up – nothing ever did. I splashed my face with water (thank God that my make-up was waterproof) and looked back at the mirror. All I saw there was my face; water drops or tears dripping down my face, eyes wide and frantic.

A few minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom, calm and composed. I smoothed my dress down and walked towards the main hall. I was just on time.

"Ah, Catrina. Thank you for joining us – the crowning ceremony starts in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere, I have to find Bonnie and my son…they seem to have disappeared." Carol rested a hand on my shoulder then walked off, looking flustered. I grabbed a drink off a nearby waiter's tray and downed it in one. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and turned around, scared of who it might be.

"Oh, it's you."

"You've been avoiding me, Pierce." Damon sounded smug.

"No I haven't." My voice had slid up half an octave and Damon's face changed.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're upset…what happened?" He put a hand on my waist, concerned.

"I'm fine…" I knew I could lie a lot more convincingly than that, but I didn't have the strength.

"No you're not. What happened?" Damon's voice was authoritative and I wanted to tell him. A voice in my head stopped me.

'_No, Catrina.' _The voice nearly stopped my heart. I shook my head numbly, and pressed my lips together, trying to stop the tears I had fought so far.

"Are you sure?" Damon's hand tightened on my waist. "You can tell me, Cat." I shook my head again. He sighed and pulled me into his arms. He wrapped his arms comfortingly round my back and I hesitantly slid mine round his waist. I inhaled his unique scent and closed my eyes. I reminded myself what he was, what I was and where we were and pulled back, composed once again.

"I have to go…they're about to announce Miss Mystic." I had sensed Carol walking in with a sheepish Tyler and Bonnie behind me. I didn't need to look to confirm it.

"Okay…are you sure you're fine?" I nodded, having regained my ability to lie.

"Thanks Damon. For everything." I rested my hand on top of his for a moment, then walked up to the raised podium. I stood next to Caroline, and tried to rearrange my face into something like a smile.

"Thankyou, thankyou." Carol Lockwood's voice was amplified across the room. Gradually, the noise quietened. "All of our candidates for Miss Mystic each have their own thing they would bring to our town. The panel have judged each one of them; their characteristics and their view on life. All would be suitable for the job, but only one girl can be Miss Mystic. Therefore, it is with great pleasure that I introduce our new Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Bonnie Bennett!" Applause erupted throughout the room and Bonnie clasped her hands to her mouth. I clapped along with everyone else as Caroline hugged Bonnie, looking significantly pissed off. I stepped out of the way as Carol came forward with the sash and Tyler stepped up and swung Bonnie around. I looked down at the crowd, at all the people who were pretending to care about this. Then I saw her.

She was stood behind Stefan, and he hadn't noticed her, or was pretending not to have. She leant forward and whispered in his ear. He turned and smiled at her, his whole face lighting up. She smiled back, and kissed the corner of his mouth. Stefan put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room. I stood there in shock, staring after them.

It was her. Katherine. My mother.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Cliffy!**

**Review guys! I love your feedback, and I try to reply to every review I get.**

**And no. I'm not giving any spoilers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Silence Is A Scary Sound**

**Heyyoo!**

**I'm back! Butlins was fun…met up with my friend Siobhan who happened to be there at the same time as me :P, and we went on the Skymaster together (upside-down ride :P). Me and Georgia did some boy-stalking on the Thursday night (Scarffie!) but unfortunately, we lost him. And he was damn fit too! Grrrrrrr.**

**But anyway…here is the next chapter of The Other Brother. I wrote some of this chapter on holiday, but not much, cos I was focussing on writing the start of (the sequel to Dick Move, Einstein) Forever Leaves You Hanging, and also writing some more of my Harry Potter fic. This chapter is very short by my standards :P**

**Speaking of my Harry Potter fic, I need more responses to my competition! If I don't get anymore, I'm screwing the competition (and the results of my poll), and I'm gonna just start posting the Harry Potter story. I won't write another Damon/OC story unless I get idea's! So, get your idea's in…if I don't get any more suggestions, the next thing I will be posting is the first chapter of the Harry Potter fic.**

**Peace Love and Damon (and Tom Fletcher!)**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**Follow me on Twitter – search 'SaskiaWuhay'**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I made my escape from the gala as soon as I could. I was walking swiftly across the parking lot, head down, when someone stood in my way.

"Pierce."

"Move, Damon. I'm so not in the mood." I snarled and went to step round him. He moved and blocked my way again. He didn't say anything. I folded my arms across my chest. "Damon, I'm serious. Move or you'll regret it."

"Oh, will I?" Damon mocked. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier, but I forced myself to calm down. I really didn't need an outburst right now. "Where you going in such a hurry, Pierce?"

"Why should you care, Salvatore?" I hissed.

"Okay, stop. What the hell is up with you? You practically beg me to be your date for this thing, yet you've avoided me all evening! You disappear straight after the dance, and…" Damon paused. He'd seen me flinch at the mention of the dance. "That's it, isn't it? The dance. You felt something too." I blinked.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Cat, it doesn't suit you. When we danced, there was something…I saw it in your eyes. You felt it too." Damon took a step closer to me, staring intently into my eyes.

"Please, Damon. Don't do this." I stuttered. "I want to go home…" There was no power left in my voice; in fact, I was close to tears.

"You did, didn't you?" Damon's voice softened. As he stepped closer to me again, I suddenly realised where this was headed. His hands cupped my face, pulling me in. I remembered the threat hanging over my head and had to stop him. Just before his lips touched mine, I whispered;

"I know what you are Damon. And I'm a hell of a lot scarier than you." I saw shock flash across his face as he stepped back, stunned. I took the opportunity to tear myself out of his grasp. Choking back tears, I ran.

…

I hadn't wanted to leave. I had wanted to move in, and let him kiss me. I had wanted it more than anything. But the memory of the message in the mirror, and the sight of Katherine…it had more than reminded me what awaited me when I got home, and more to the point, the bollocking I would get from my mother if I had let Damon touch me in that way.

…

My feet were killing me when I got back home. Running in stilettos is never comfortable. I fumbled with my key, dropping it in the mud several times. I finally managed to unlock the door and shoved it open. Amy was sitting at the table smoking, but hastily put it out when she saw me.

"Cat, you okay?" You look…" Amy trailed off. I raised a hand to my cheek, which I realised must be bright red.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I ran from the Lockwood's place." I was panting heavily to illustrate my point.

"Okay, if you're sure…it's late. Best go to bed." Amy seemed uncertain, but seeing as I insisted I was fine, she couldn't do anything.

"Yeah…night Amy." I made my slow way to the kitchen door, suddenly tired. I turned the corner, and began up the four flights of stairs to my attic room. When I rounded onto the final landing, I got a sudden sense of dread. I didn't really want to know what was waiting for me in my room, but I knew I had to find out. I hesitated outside my door…could I hear anything? Apparently not. My hand was resting on the door handle, and I stared at it, willing the muscles to turn my hand. I pushed open the door, and peeked around it. No-one was there. I cautiously stepped further into the room, only to relax. It was exactly the same as I had left it, right down to the dirty socks on the floor. I quickly undressed, sighing with relief as I peeled off the stilettos. I got changed into the baggy Evanescence shirt and trackies that were my current pyjama's and quickly went through the shared bathroom to brush my teeth. It was Saturday night, so most the other inmates…I mean _residents_… of the home were out getting drunk somewhere. As I brushed my teeth, I was careful not to look in the mirror. When I had finished, I wearily went back to my room. I climbed into my bed and turned off the light. As the room was plunged into blackness, a deafening silence echoed around the room. My hands found my old teddy bear and I instinctively clutched it to my chest. The silence roared in my ears, and I shivered. Still nervous, I settled into an uneasy, but deep, sleep.

I woke, instantly alert. I had an amazing bodyclock, and I woke at about eight every single morning. I could tell straight away that something was wrong. There was no sunlight in the room – even when I shut the curtains tight, chinks of light found their way onto my face. Second…there was total silence. I couldn't hear people moving about on the floors below me, or birds and traffic outside. The only sound was my own breathing. It scared me, the silence. I sat up suddenly, and scanned the room. Even in the dark, I saw her.

"Hello, daughter." Katherine smiled.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Queen-Vampire-Bitch**

**Heyyyaaa**

**Sorry about the long gap between proper updates…my life is like, **_**soooo **_**busy ATM, so haven't got round to it….oh who am I kidding? I was lazy. I couldn't be arsed. I is sorry, dear fans! Here is the next update…. :P**

**Oh yeah, one thing. We are on Episode Seven here in the rainy England-land…yet I have heard about the big confession form Damon in episode…eight? OMG! Sounds soo cute! But no spoilers please!**

**Peace Love and Damon (and Tom Fletcher)**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**Xxxxxx**

Follow me on Twitter – 'SaskiaWuhay'

**P.S. – Tempted Fate and ObsessiveReader09, could you please get back to me ASAP about the competition? Ta.**

**P.P.S. – I almost forget to mention. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend Saffron, who got me started on TVD in the first place. She told me a couple of days ago that she loves me more than interacial masturbation. So of course I told her that I love her more than old men love Viagra. She also said that FanFic is for fat Americans who can't get laid. This one's for you, hunny. Love ya (more than zebra farts).**

"Hello, daughter." Katherine smiled.

"Katherine." I breathed. It felt so strange, actually talking to her for the first time in my life. "What do you want?"

"Now, now, Cat. That's not very polite, is it? Can't I just be here to see you, see how you're doing?" she pouted.

"No." I said shortly. Katherine snickered.

"Fine, then. I need to know…" Of course. She was only here because she needed someone. "…how much you know. I saw your little scene with Caroline the other day. Rather impressive if I do say so myself." I said nothing. "Awww, don't be like that, Cat. Talk to me please."

"No, Katherine. We don't need to talk." I clenched my hands into fists to stop them shaking.

"But surely you need my help. You're young, and just discovering your powers. You are totally unique…surely I can help you get to grips with that." Katherine stepped towards me. I leapt out of my bed in response.

"Don't try to do the whole caring mother shit, Katherine. It doesn't suit you. Stick to being an evil, lying, manipulative bitch." I hissed. She looked shocked.

"After all the pain I went through to sire you…and you give me this? I created you, child, and you will obey me." She was showing her true nature now.

"You may have created me, but you don't own me. I'm unique – you can't predict what I am going to do. I know it all, Katherine. And not just your side of the story." I was walking towards Katherine menacingly now, but centuries of life had made her unafraid.

"What can you do against me, daughter? I have centuries on you. You're only seventeen." Katherine smiled again, but this was her naturally evil smile. I returned it.

"What can I do against you? Well…I could always do this." My hand whipped out at lightening speed and pinned her neck against the wall. Her eyes widened in fury. "I'm much more than you, Katherine. You guaranteed that when you just had to make the best baby. What you went through to have me…it's only made me more powerful than you." My eyes flashed and she collapsed, hands clutching her temples. I cocked my head and her pained intensified. I suddenly cut the cord between my mind and hers and her pain ended. She lay on the floor, panting and gasping. She made her unsteady way to her feet.

"You are strong." Katherine sighed.

"Yes."

"But not quite strong enough." Before I could anticipate her movement, she had me pinned in the same position as she was a few seconds ago. I struggled furiously under her as her eyes darkened and veins sprung to life. "Don't try to act stronger than me, Catrina. It won't work." She increased the pressure on my throat and I gasped for breath. _Enough with this crap_,I thought. My eyes flashed a golden yellow and Katherine was flung bodily across the room. She was on her feet immediately, fangs bared, snarling.

"Leave now Katherine. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." My eyes flashed again and the window flew open. She looked from me to the open window, and decided on the better path. Just before her face dropped from view, she turned back and hissed at me.

"Just because you seem stronger than me now, doesn't mean that you are. And you can't protect all of your friends…" Her face disappeared, leaving no momento of her visit apart from the one in my head.

…

_Dear Diary._

_I don't know why I put that. It seemed sort of appropriate. But this isn't a diary, and I'm not one of those people who write in diaries, and leave all their thoughts in a book for anyone to read. No, this is just a note to myself. A reminder of who and what I am. Cos if I don't get it out somehow…I'll pop._

_I won't write my whole lifestory, because that would be unproductive and pointless. What I will say is that I had a family, and life was good. Then my parents were attacked in the woods. Animal attack, they said. They were right._

_See, I know about this stuff. Werewolves, and vampires and witches. The way I was conceived gave me this information, but before now, it was locked away in a section of my mind. Then the final straw broke and so did the barriers. It could've been triggered when I found out my parents were dead. Or when that prick tried to assault me. But no. Those things just weakened the bonds. Caroline Forbes broke them. Tit._

_I suppose I should say what I am. Then again, as I said to Caroline, 'It's more a question of what I'm not.'_

_Katherine Pierce, or 'Katerina Petrova', is my biological mother. She carried me in her womb and gave birth to me. However, she had help. She needed a sperm donor…step forward Richard Lockwood. He'd only just got married then, and didn't really get commitment. Therefore, he's my father. That must mean that Tyler is my half-brother. Urgh._

_Of course, Katherine is a vampire. She's not supposed to be able to procreate. Step forward Thea Nightsbridge. A witch, distantly related to Bonnie. She was just a tool to Katherine though, and she was killed after I was born. She helped my mother to conceive, donating an egg and magically implanting Katherine's DNA in it. She also is responsible for my knowledge. She only agreed to Katherine's demands in return for a promise that I would know everything one day. She also gave me witch DNA...just as a helping hand._

_So that's me. Part vampire, part witch, part werewolf. I have qualities from all three – I can do magic, I can get angry very easily, I can compel people. However, there are qualities I don't have. I don't need blood (but if I drank some I would undoubtedly be stronger). I'm not a physical wolf (though if I killed someone, I would probably trigger the curse). I can do magic, but I'm not a very strong psychic. I have experimented a few times, and I can project weak thoughts…_

_My knowledge isn't just of my heritage. Emilia implanted thoughts in my head that she knew would help me understand later in life. She knew that Katherine planned to give me to a family in Mystic Falls, hence why I know about the Salvatore brothers. And of course, my father is…was…Richard Lockwood. I'm grateful to Emilia, bless her soul. At least I am no longer totally in the dark._

_Oh, fuck it. I thought that this would help. I mean, writing it all down. That's what the people in the movies do. And all those teen fiction books. But it doesn't help. I need to tell an actual person. I need to tell…_

I leant away from the computer, running my hands through my hair. My encounter with Queen-Vampire-Bitch had left me shaken, and I was still breathing unsteadily, even though it was hours ago now. I studied the page-long document I had just written with a critical eye, scanning the text. I sighed. _Ctrl+A. _I selected the whole document. _Delete._ I pulled the socket out of the wall, grabbed my jacket and left the room.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – I Wanna Hold You**

**Heyyy.**

**I felt bad about abandoning you all for so long. Ergo, DOUBLE UPDATE! **

**Wayyyyy! Celebrate by reviewing, chicks and chickadees!**

**Also, check out the one-shot I posted earlier … 'Damsel in Distress and Damon in a Dress'. Funnyyyyyyyyy =]**

**Peace, Love and Damon (and Tom Fletcher)**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Tweet tweet tweet! 'SaskiaWuhay'**

I raised my hand towards the door, then hesitated. Was this the right thing to do? I mean, I knew…well, not knew, but I had a pretty good idea that he felt a certain way about me. And, well, if I'm honest… I think he's not that bad. Pretty damn _fiiiiine _if I'm truthful. Before I had stopped him. Why? I was scared of Katherine. Scared of her. Tits to that. Not anymore. She can't come swanning into my life and control me, expect me to follow her every word. Fuck that. I took a deep breath and gave three sharp knocks on the door. I stepped back, wringing my fingers together. My enhanced hearing picked up footsteps on the other side of the door, and I tried to compose myself before facing him. The door swung open and I hissed in surprise and anger.

It wasn't Damon opening the door. It was Katherine!

"I thought I told you to leave. Bad choice." I growled at her. She just looked confused. "Don't play ignorant Katherine. Fuck right off now before I make you. I'm not scared of you." Katherine blinked in surprise, then her face cleared.

"I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena. I'm St…" I cut her off.

"Stefan's girlfriend. I should've realised." Damon had said that Elena looked like Katherine. I just hadn't joined the dots. I stepped back out of my defensive poise.

"And you are…?" Elena had her hand on the door, ready to shut it fast.

"I'm Catrina. One of Stefan's many rebound girls." Elena's eyes widened in shock slightly. "Only thing that makes me different to the rest of them is that I dumped him before he dumped me." She seemed to be suppressing a small smile at that. "You're Jer's sister, aren't you?"

"Yeah…you know him?"

"Well, duh! He's one of my best friends." I grinned.

"So are you here to see Stefan?" Elena appeared to have relaxed slightly, but I knew appearances can be defensive.

"Fuck no…I'd be perfectly happy if I never saw _him_ again…is Damon in?"

"Um, I think so. I'll go find him if you want…" I nodded. "Okay, well, I've just made drinks…" She smiled at me half-welcomingly. Her lack of invitation in did not go amiss with me. Silly girl. No living person abides in the Boarding House, so the whole 'invitation' thing is B.S. I stepped over the threshold and saw Elena sigh in relief. I stood in the hallway while Elena called up the stairs.

"Damon? Are you up there?"

"No." I heard a voice echo from the next floor.

"There's someone here to see you."

"How can they see me if I'm not here?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Don't play games with me, Damon. We all know you're up there." She had begun to sound like a primary school teacher telling off a naughty kid.

"Who is it?" Damon still sounded sulky.

"It's Catrina." I called softly. He was a vampire. I knew he could hear me. There was silence after that, and me and Elena exchanged a look. My ears detected movement and I nodded at her. Sure enough, within a few seconds, Damon was standing at the top of the stairs, in a simple deep blue shirt and his customary black jeans.

"What is it, Cat?" He sounded knackered.

"Woah, Damon. No offence, but you look like poopie." I commented.

"Gee, thanks." His voice was laced with venom, but it was an act.

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"The other night. I need to explain some things. Please…walk with me?" My forehead was creased into a worried frown. Damon looked from me to Elena, then back to me again.

"Fine." He replied shortly, and suddenly appeared at my side. "Let's go." I bit my lip, but walked out of the door next to him.

…

"So what is it, Pierce? Last night in the car-park…you can't deny that we were about to kiss." As soon as we got away from the house, Damon launched into questions.

"No, I can't." I looked down at my feet.

"But you ran away. And you said that you knew what I am." Damon's face was serious, with none of his usual mocking humour in it.

"I do know what you are." I didn't look up.

"What am I then?" Damon folded his arms. "And how do you know?"

"You're a vampire." I looked up then, and saw him tense.

"But how do you know?" He hissed, moving closer to me until we were practically touching.

"When I first met you, you acted surprised when I told you my name. I thought it was just because you knew me as Stefan's girlfriend, but it wasn't, was it?" Damon didn't say anything. "It was because my name is similar to Katherine's, wasn't it?" His eyes flashed.

"So you know about Katherine too? How?" Damon's voice was dangerous now. I sighed and looked into his black eyes.

"Katherine is my mother, Damon." I studied his face for reaction. I got one. His eyes flashed red and I caught sight of fangs sprouting.

"That's not possible." He growled.

"I know." I said. I sighed and sat down on a fallen tree, head in my hands. After a few seconds, Damon sat next to me.

"Tell me." He said softly. So I did.

...

"Wait, so you're saying that you're part vampire, part werewolf and part witch?" Damon sounded stressed. Try being me, hunny.

"Yes. It's difficult." I had picked up a stick and was slowly stripping all the bark off.

"I'm sure...when did you find out?" Damon wasn't looking at me, but at least he didn't sound angry.

"The day of the Miss Mystic rehearsal. Caroline was bugging me, and I got mad." I shrugged.

"What did you do to her?" He sounded almost worried – worried for me or for her?

"Magically flung her against the wall then compelled her to forget." I heard an odd spluttering noise from beside me and turned in shock to Damon. He was laughing. Seriously. I watched him and couldn't help smile.

"She is annoying, isn't she?" Damon laughed.

"You could say that." He chuckled again.

"So what was up with you last night? You were acting really weird." Damon's voice was more serious now.

"Gee thanks!" I said sarcastically. "Katherine had been leaving me...messages. Really scary ones." Damon's face softened. "I didn't want to involve you, because I thought she would hurt you if I told you." I was surprised when a sob caught in my throat. Damon (totally out of character) wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leant into his comforting warmth and breathed in his unique scent.

"Has she contacted you again?" He was still rubbing my shoulder comfortingly, and it gave me the courage to speak.

"Yes." My breath hitched in my throat and I had to pause and start again. "She was in my room this morning." Damon's grip on me tightened.

"Did she hurt you?"

"She tried." Damon pulled back from me and looked at my face.

"What do you mean, she tried?" He actually looked concerned! I felt flattered!

"I'm stronger than her. All my powers...I basically made her fuck off." Damon's face cracked into a smile. "But she isn't gone." His face froze. "She said that I couldn't protect all of my friends." Damon frowned.

"I don't think she'd be as obvious as that. I think we should just wait and see." I nodded. Damon wasn't exactly Mr. Responsible, but it was nice that he seemed to know what he was doing. We hugged again. I slid my arms around his back and sat there, remarkably happy. I remembered last night. How we'd danced. How we'd almost kissed. His face just before I left him. It was the last thought I had.

...

...

...

...

Before he pulled back and kissed me.

..

I opened my eyes in shock as soon as I felt his lips on my mine. Then I caught myself and closed them again. I mean, who opens their eyes while they're kissing someone. I relaxed into his strong hold and felt my lips curve against his. We kissed for several long minutes, then pulled back and looked at each other. Neither of us said anything. Damon looked scared that I was about to run away again. As if. That was the best kiss I'd ever had...Damon was _soooo_ much of a better kisser than Stefan! Damon's forehead creased as the silence continued. Then I gave up.

"Oh, come here." I put my hand at the back of his neck and kissed him again. He responded instantly, his hands moving back to my waist and his lips moving in unison with mine. I smiled against his lips as his tongue traced mine. Suck on that, Katherine!

_#Tell me that you want me babyTell me that its trueSay the magic words and I would change the world for youAn army for the broken heartedMarching through the streetsThe citizens surrender and they're falling at your feet#_

**Review! (and sorry if it doesn't make much sense, I'm ill ATM)**

**Song credits: McFly: I Wanna Hold You, off the Wonderland album.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Happy Ending (Shine a Light)**

I've decided to end this story earlier than I thought I would. I've kinda lost my muse for it, and I have got two other stories on the go, so I'm going to finish this one now. I might come back to it again at a later point…and I might not. Thanks to everyone who has favourited/alerted/reviewed this story – I HEART YOU! Please don't hate me too much for finishing this early :P If want, you can go read my other stories, and you can favourite/alert/review them…I won't mind, honest (:

Peace Love Damon and Tom Fletcher!

And HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Saskia (twitter 'SaskiaWuhay')

Xxxx

Damon and I walked aimlessly, hand in hand. It seemed totally surreal. A few months ago, I was with his dickhead brother, being 'Rebound Girl – Number 1000000', completely ignorant to my true nature, ignorant to what I really was. Now? I would appear to be 'with' Damon, Stefan's gorgeous older brother, having discovered my amazing abilities, and also my totally bitchy mother. Pinch me, I'm dreaming.

But I wasn't. This was reality, here and now. As if to remind me of this fact, Damon pressed his lips to my forehead, his arm moving round me, encircling me in his embrace. I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. It was natural – the most natural thing in the world. Animal magnetism. Huh. Something like that.

"You know, this is a bit kinky." Damon whispered into my hair. I lifted my head and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "I spent 150 years pining after Katherine…and now I'm dating her daughter." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Cradle snatching or what?"

"Mm-hmm. You dirty old perv." I grinned. He kissed my still smiling mouth, his lips curving round mine in a way that made my insides melt. It was a good job that he was holding me tightly, because my knees were just about ready to give way. We paused for breath, but stayed just as close, foreheads together, bodies pressed against each others. "I should report you to my social worker."

"I don't think so…" He chuckled, kissing me again.

"True." Our lips met again. "I could easily take you down if you got out of hand." He smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged. I grinned, a mischievous grin, the grin of a person about to make trouble. My eyes flashed gold and his legs collapsed underneath him. He landed on his arse, his face a picture. He tried to get up, but with another flash of my eyes he was frozen in position. I grinned.

"Were you not listening earlier? You know, when I told you how I took Katherine down?" I gave him back his movement, but before he could stand, I sat down on his abs, straddling him. "Really Damon. After 150 years, you should have learnt to listen to your peers." He laughed again, and pulled me down so he could kiss me again. I smirked against his lips. "See? Wrapped around my pinky." He rolled over so quick I missed the movement. Suddenly, he was on top of me, my back firmly against the grass.

"You may be powerful, but you get distracted very easily." He ran his lips softly from my cheek down my neck, along my collarbone, illustrating his point.

"True." I breathed, unable to move as he kissed a path back up to my face. "Then again, you're not so perfect yourself." My eyes flashed again and he was suspended in mid air, arms flailing as I calmly got up and brushed myself down. I debated letting his drop suddenly, so he landed on his arse again, but thought better of it. I let him gently drift to the ground in front of me, and smiled. He laughed, draping an arm around my shoulders as I wound mine around his waist. We walked further, slowly heading back to the boarding house.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to dating someone more powerful than me." His voice was moody, but the kisses he rained on my head proved otherwise.

"Yes, I guess you are." I agreed and we laughed softly. It was only this morning that Katherine had arrived in my room, scaring the bejesus outta me, and threatening everything I hold dear. She wasn't going to be happy when she found out what Damon and I had been up to. Hell, she probably already knows, and is in her dungeon somewhere stirring her cauldron. I really didn't care. She couldn't get to me any more. I could protect myself, and all those I love. Sure, I had to face her eventually, and no doubt that I would have to face her soon. But right now? I was happy.

_Tell me are you feeling strong/Strong enough to love someone/And make it through the hardest storm/And bad weather/Will you pull me from the flames/Hold me till I feel no pain/And give shelter from the rain/Forever…_

_So tell me can you hear my voice/Loud and clear above the noise/And even if I had a choice/I would not give up_

Well. I was feeling pretty strong right now. I turned and pressed my lips to Damon's again.

_Shine a light_

Review! xx

Song deets: Shine a Light, by McFly ft. Taio Cruz, on the album Above the Noise.


End file.
